Guarddogs
by LostinStories
Summary: The wolves of La Push have been taken from their home. Brought to Italy to work for the Volturi. Will they submit to their new Masters or will they rebel and break free?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The vision came out of nowhere. Alice stopped in the middle of her hunt and she fell on her knees, hands clutching her head as she tried to make sense of what she what she was witnessing. The vision was blurring in and out.

There was a girl, her legs kicking around, she tried to scream as her hand clutched at something gripping her neck. She was being held in the air by an arm, her eyes were bulging and her mouth open trying to take in some breath. Suddenly she collapsed on the floor. The vision blurred again until it focused on someone else stepping in front of her. Alice cried out as the vision focused on the long black cloak, sweeping over the forest floor. The witch twins, Jane and Alec, the most powerful weapons known to the vampire world were walking hand in hand into the picture. They both were smiling when the girl at their feet started to scream. The cries were deafening as she screamed, one man rushed forward, throwing his body in front of the girl only to be pushed off and thrown aside by Felix, the twins bodyguard. Nobody was more physical strong then him, he did all their dirty work.

Alice could feel hands pulling at her, her family asking what she was seeing but she couldn't respond as she was drawn in again by the intense vision. The screaming had stopped only to be replaced by the girl being pulled back up, one of the cloaked vampires stepped behind her, grasping her tight as his fangs punctured her jugular, blood flowing down her caramel colored skin.

Finally Alice could hear Jasper's frantic calls of her name. She looked up into his eyes and her hands clutched at his. "The Volturi are in Forks."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kenzo ran, he turned off the road and fled into the countryside. Nothing was around here but lots of grass and sheep. The night was typically English; cold, damp and the more he ran toward the hills the mistier it became. He jumped over a fence and ran into the forest. His long blond hair was trailing behind him as was his coat when he came to a sudden stop. He shook his head, turning to look left or right but he couldn't pick a way to go. Couldn't see right. He jumped up and climbed one of the trees, it didn't really matter where he was going, as long as he kept going. Kept to his lead. His dark red eyes pierced through the black night, as he jumped from tree to tree, until all of a sudden he lost his grip and fell to the floor. The trees seemed to disappear, the night grew more black and the darkness became so thick it became palatable. He didn't see it when Alec stepped in front of him, he didn't hear the giggling coming from his twin sister. Nor could he smell the strong odor that came from the gigantic wolves that stepped out of the forest. "This is the one," there was not a hint of hesitation in Demetri's voice. He trusted his tracking skills.

Demetri was the best tracker in the world, he could hunt anything and everybody, he didn't need scent or a personal belonging as so many assumed. All he needed was a memory, someone who came into contact with his target was enough, he was able to pick up the individual and hunt them to the end of the earth. Never had he missed or lost a target. And tonight his track record would stay the same. He and the witch twins came to England only three days ago after they had received reports of two out of control newborn vampires. Apparently they had been created and left to their own devices, causing them to maim and kill openly. Of course as the guard of the sole authority in the vampire world the trio had set off to right this wrong. The law needed to be upheld. Always.

"Alec…", Alec turned to his sister when she called him and she shook her head at him. Immediately the night cleared around Kenzo. Where Demetri had his own set of skills. So did Alec, he and his twin sister weren't called the 'witch twin's' for no reason. Alec could paralyse, and did so gladly. He could create a dark mist and suffocate his victims. Leave them without sight, sound, smell or touch. His victims were said to go insane after a while, begging to be destroyed. He was one of two of the greatest weapons to ever walk around this earth. His twin sister was Jane, a girl with such a sweet look to her that most all who met her for the first time were fooled. People were immediately protective because of her young and innocent look. But inside her raged a fire, a fire she happily inflicted on her victims. If she focused on her victims they felt as if they were burned alive, the pain was said to be so intense that people would lose all sanity. Most immortals said Jane's gift was worse than their actual transformation, a process which left most begging for death.

Together Alec and Jane were a force to behold, a force you never ever want to have turned against you. And now, Kenzo was looking up at both of their angelic faces, knowing that tonight his odds had turned and the witch twins were most definitely against him.

"Tsk, tsk. We have been informed that you weren't such a nice boy." Jane turned to Kenzo and shook her head. Kenzo said nothing but just stared at them as Alec and Jane clasped hands, Demetri was off behind them, leaning against the tree, looking rather bored. His work was done, he'd found the one responsibly and he knew exactly how this was going to end. He had seen it many times before. What did made Kenzo jump to his feet and cower further away from the witch twins, were the two giant wolves that suddenly came into focus. The wolves gate was slow, they were focused on him and him alone as they stepped out from behind the trees and now stood side-by-side with the witch twins. One of them suddenly curled up his lip and growled. Jane's hand shot up, disappearing into the thick fur of the wolf as she petted his side. The wolves were amazing, unlike anything Kenzo had ever seen in his many decades. They were twice as tall as him, fierce with a much too intelligent look in their eyes. The part that frightened him most though, was the fact that these fierce and giant creatures were standing side by side with the Volturi. It didn't make his fate seem any more secure.

"I didn't know…" Kenzo had heard that it didn't do any good to plead with the Volturi, they were only here to see to the law. And he had broken it. He knew as much. But like all immortals, he was at that point where he was only scared of what was going to come if he would be destroyed. He had been around for too long to have any faith left of a world beyond this one.

Jane raised her hand and Kenzo immediately stopped to speak. "We know it was you," she said in her sweet sing-song voice, a voice that didn't match the pure look of disgust and hate in her eyes. "And now I'm bored and I want to go home." She patted the wolf on his leg again, her eyes never leaving Kenzo's. "Go."

At that the two wolves came forward, lips now entirely pulled back, growls filling the night air as their paws flattened the leaves on the forest floor. Kenzo turned, pushing off with his legs as he tried to get away. But it couldn't safe him, it wasn't that he wasn't fast or smart enough. It was the simple fact of the universe that his time was up and his fate was sealed. A jaw locked around his leg, the sound of teeth ripping at his marble skin was more deafening to him than any pain he could have felt. He never hit the ground, his body was caught in jaws while he was still falling. The flames covered his body before he even knew what happened. In a small way, his death was merciful, quick.

Jane giggled and squeezed her brothers hand. They both turned and sped off toward the private jet, that was waiting to bring them home.

Home for the twins and their companions was Italy. In the south part of the country, in the middle of nothing but country side filled with grapes destinened to become the most delicious wines was the small town of Volterra. Volterra was gorgeous, it bathed in the sun light, even now when most everywhere else fall had set in and the trees had lost most of their leaves. Volterra looked inviting and warm, the city was surrounded with an old and yellow wall that looked like it had been there for forever. Which was almost the case, the same it was with the family that had always been in charge of the city. The Volturi. The Volturi family was surrounded by myth, legends and more tales then anybody could collect in a lifetime. That is because the Volturi were larger than life. Three brothers had come to the city in the late 1200's and had made it into what is was today. They had brought the builders to the city to create the cathedral, the palace and a lot of the art and fountains that one could still find around the streets of the city to this day. None of the residence of the city today had any idea that the brothers of the old stories were the same brothers that were still in charge today. The Volturi had become masters at concealing themselves, changing their history and controlling the rumors that had surround them for centuries.

The three Volturi brothers were Aro, Caius and Marcus. Immortals. They had been on this earth longer than anybody could remember. Long then they themselves even remembered. In their time here they had gained control over the immortal world. They were now considered not only the lawmakers but judges and executioners as well. A control and power they had created with much patience and much deliberation, a control they hang on dearly to this day. Aro was at the head of the family, he had brought them all together, he had the vision of what he wanted to become all along. He had sacrificed everything to see that goal come to life. Aro had a gift, a gift which allowed him to read minds, when he touched you he could tell every thought you had ever had in your life. He knew your deepest secrets and your greatest hopes. This had enabled him to keep his power for so long. He had joined with Marcus, a very gifted immortal who could see and feel a bond that two individuals shared. When faced with another coven he could tell where the alliances were, he knew who would die for who and who would betray their coven first. It was a fine gift that had enabled Aro to disban covens without much trouble. Aro had also joined with Caius, an immortal with no real talent other than his foul temper. Where his brothers both had jet black hair, his was as white as ice, the color as cold as his heart. Caius wasn't interested in power or the law. He wanted to hate and to bring pain to others. When a sentence needed to be carried out and an immortal needed to be destroyed, more often than not he was the one to give the final verdict. He was the one who watched the sentence being executed with a small smile on his lips. He lived now because that is what he did, his hatred keeps him alive and his vendetta against others keeps him going. These are the three that sat on the thrones in the ancient city of Volterra. Not large by any human standards, but the capital in the world of the immortals.

Being immortal is only fun the first two lifetimes. After that one needs a hobby or a mission to keep from being rooted into place. For Aro this was when he started his collection. You see, having a gift wasn't that abnormal in the world of the immortals, and Aro wanted the finest of gifts. He sought out those individuals that would help him rise to power, that would allow him to stay there. And now he had the greatest collection there had ever been. Nobody could rise to meet the Volturi's power. Aro was secure in that knowledge, especially now, since he had expanded his collection in a way nobody could have foreseen.

At any given time there were travelers at the court of the Volturi. Immortals from all over the world who came on a 'pilgrimage' to see the Volturi rulers. Aro encouraged this pilgrimage, and so the castle of the brothers was always open to those who sought them out. This was not only, in Aro's mind, a way that he was honored as a ruler and worshipped as a leader. This was also very important to him, for when he touched all his visitors in greeting he would know their thoughts, know what was happening in any given part of the world. He would use this to enforce his laws, to learn of gifted new immortals that might be worth a journey, but also it was perfect to keep the boredom at bay. The three brothers held these audiences with their visitors in their 'throne room'. A bright and cavernous room, perfectly round. Two stories up were long window slits that threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor. The only furniture in this room were the three thrones of the brothers, side-by-side, along the Northern curved wall. Around the curved walls, in the dark between the intervals of light stood other immortals, always there, their eyes never leaving the visitors. Even though the brothers were like all immortals, almost indestructible, they had their share of bodyguards. For it wasn't just that Aro went out to seek new gifted additions to his collections. Plenty of immortals came to the Volturi, offering their services to them. Some did this out of a hunger for the power the Volturi had, and then there were those who were just bored and needed a new way of life.

Today was just like any other, three immortals from the northern parts of Lapland had come down to see their leaders and tell them the stories of their region. They had just been brought into the throne room when the doors behind them opened again and Alec, Jane and Demetri returned from their trip. Aro who never had the ability to contain himself, he sprang up from his throne to greet them home. As chaotic Aro's mind had become, as graceful was his body. He glided forward toward them and took Jane's face in his hands, kissing her lightly on her full lips to welcome here home. He greeted Alec with a kiss on his forehead and nodded to Demetri, who, as he had a lesser position among the guard, stood behind the twins. "My dear ones, you have returned. I am delighted." Jane smiled at these warm words from her master and even though Aro already knew she still followed protocol and prepared to give a report of their mission, "thank you master, we were successful."

"I had no doubt that you would be. How were your new companions?" Alec smiled at his sister before he looked at Aro, "Very entertaining".


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After their guests had been shown to the guest wing of the castle the Volturi brothers gathered again in the throne room. They had asked only those who they considered to be their 'High Guard' to join them, as was custom there was an important announcement to be made. When everybody was gathered and waiting, the ornate golden doors flew open and in walked a gorgeous blond immortal with a caramel skinned man behind her. His wrists were bound and his head lowered. Chelsea lowered the hood of her ink black cloak, her blond curls fell down her back and over her shoulders, her strides long and confident. She smiled but her eyes were only looking at the three brothers on their thrones. She tugged on the thin leather cord that was tied to a collar the caramel skinned man behind her was wearing.

"Masters!"

She exclaimed as Aro rose and held out his hand, she placed her own in his and he closed both his hands around hers. Closing his eyes as he focused on what he could learn from her mind. A second went by and then another, all the eyes in the room were focused on the exchange. That is until Marcus suddenly stood up and took a step toward Chelsea and the man now kneeling behind her. Every immortal was shocked to see such an action from the immortal. Marcus was widely known for his lack of interest in anything. Several hundred years ago he had lost his mate in a vicious attack and he had never been the same since.

Aro's eyes flew open and he locked them on Chelsea.

"My dearest, what excellent, excellent news. I am so delighted that you have succeeded."

At this Caius sneered.

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

Aro chuckled and set back into his seat, waving his hand at Chelsea, but his eyes were only focused on the man behind her.

"Masters, my work is done. It took much less time and effort than expected."

Marcus nodded as he took his seat again.

"Fascinating", he sighed.

Causing even Aro to raise an eyebrow. Chelsea smiled and continued.

"Indeed Master, they truly are fascinating creatures. They have a natural instinct to belong to a pack, it's a deep rooted urge of the animal to belong to a greater group. In this case it didn't matter if the group was made up of his own kind or of that of ours. But besides that…"

She trailed off, looking at the man behind her and smiling.

"They have a magic in their blood. I have heard them call it 'imprinting', it means that they can be tied to another so strongly, it's even greater than the connection between our matings. For them it is a random occurrence if and when it happens, they cannot control it. However, I can." Chelsea walked around slowly, taking the collar off of the man and pulling him to his feet.

"Look up wolf."

He did as she asked and the moment his eyes met those of the three Volturi brothers his expression changed from angry and defeated to utter devotion. Aro exclaimed and started clapping, causing Chelsea to beam brightly at him.

"I've manipulated the bond to such an extent that you are all that he craves, his sole mission will be to please you and keep you safe. In a matter of weeks he won't even remember his old pack or his old mate."

The wolf took a couple steps forward causing the guards along the wall to move forward as well. The wolves crouched down and growled at them, Chelsea stepped forward and raised her hands.

"On my life I swear to you that he will not hurt our Masters."

Aro beckoned the wolf forward and he went willingly, sinking down on one knee in front of his throne, but his eyes remained glued to Aro and he was smiling widely. Aro leaned forward toward the wolf.

"How peculiar, I feel a connection to you to."

This caused some sharp inhales of breath among the guards in the room.

"It's true Master, it's the way their bond works. Only he feels it about a hundred times more intense then you do."

Aro nodded and put his hand on the wolves head, stroking the yet black hair on his head.

"And what is your name wolf?"

The man looked up and smiled.

"I'm Sam".

"Sam," Aro repeated.

"Sam why don't you go to the center of the room and show us how magnificent your wolf truly is."

The wolf nodded and he stood up, walking back past Chelsea toward the center of the room, he turned back to face the masters. He stood there silently for a moment, it seemed at first that nothing happened, but then the air around the wolf started to steam, like he was heating up, his skin coming to a boiling point. The water in the air around him, sizzeled and steamed, then suddenly he twisted his torso and threw his hands out and in a mere moment he had more than doubled in size, standing on all fours he huffed. His wolf form was indeed magnificent. He stood almost twice as tall as any man, his fur was a deep jet black, his eyes burning with desire and pride. Then his lip curled back and he growled slightly, shaking his head. Even though Sam was now imprinted to the masters of the Volturi, the most powerful immortals in the world, his nose was still very sensitive to their particular smell.

Aro stood up cautiously, he approached Chelsea and took her hand, placing a feather light kiss on her palm before he moved past her and toward the wolf.

"Master?" Jane's soft high voice sounded very insecure as she called out for her master. Aro merely raised his hand and continued.

"All will be fine my dears".

He came to the wolf and Sam quietly laid down on the ground so now they were about the same height, the wolfs ears twitched briefly and his eyes never left the master of the immortals as Aro's hand made contact to his cheeks. There was a pause in which everybody held their breaths before Aro exclaimed in utter joy and he stepped even closer to the wolf.

"Wonderful! I can hear his thoughts even now."

Caius snarled from his throne, he didn't look as if he would chose the world 'wonderful' for this particular situation. He scolded and turned to leave the room. Marcus was watching Aro and the wolf, nobody had seen him this engaged in anything that happened for centuries. It was truly remarkable.

Aro called Chelsea over and she was quickly at his side.

"You did well my dear, I am so very pleased with you."

And with that he dismissed everybody in the room. Aro was so focused on his new price that he didn't see the glares and looks some of the guard were throwing over their shoulders before they left.

3 van 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Half way around the world from Italy the weather was gloomy, the rain was thick and caused the air to be damp. The ground was soaked, the temperature had dropped the past several weeks. And now Washington state was definitely heading into winter. Near the bays by the water was the territory of one of the oldest Native American tribes, the Quileutes. Usually the streets in their home town of La Push were filled with children playing in the streets, the elders sitting outside on the rare days that were sunny and warm. The men and women busy at work, usually around the harbor. Now there was nothing, the streets were empty, no cars, no children, no people around anywhere. Just a stray dog sniffing at a bench before lifting his leg. The emptiness had nothing do to with the weather, nothing to do with the coming winter. Everything to do with the immortals half a world away.

Jacob Black grew up here in La Push, he'd gone to school here, learned how to ride a bike and a motorcycle, learned how to fish and hunt. Even though he hadn't been home in three years, as soon as he shut the car door behind him, he knew something was off. The other car door shut and soon a small warm hand filled his own, his girlfriend Nessie looked around the gloomy streets. He took a deep breath and together they took off down the main road. Jacob had left his home about eight years ago to follow his girlfriend and her family. He had a hard time comprehending that this were the conditions under which he now returned. They walked past the grocery store that belonged to the mom of Quil, one of his best friends, but it was closed now. So was the car shop that belonged to Sam, who was a brother to Jacob. The diner that was run by Jared and Kim, two of his closest friends looked pretty abandoned.

"Where is everybody? Where are the elders of the tribe?"

Nessies soft voice drifted eerily over the abandoned streets, Jacob just shrugged, he couldn't bring himself to speak. Not when it felt like they were walking through a ghost town. They got to the crossing, left was the old Tribal Center, and right was the school. Jacob ran his hand through his hair before taking off toward the Center, his old home close to it.

The moment they stepped into the parking lot of the Center a shot ran out and the ground right besides Nessie spat up. She screamed and jumped out of the way, Jacob pulled her behind him and threw up one of his hands toward the sound of the gunshot.

"Don't!"

He tried to protect Nessie with his body as his eyes scanned the rooftop of the Tribal Center. He found the shooter on the right, reloading his shotgun. All of a sudden the double doors to the tribal center slam open and a women ran outside.

"Zeke! Stop it you idiot!"

She scolded, looking up at the figure on the roof.

"Don't you recognize the chief's son!"

Sue Clearwater threw some more curse words up while she made her way toward Jacob and Nessie, who was still hiding behind him.

"SUE!" A shout came from Zeke on the roof and a second shot ran out into the air, this time it was the sound of a nearby car window that caused Sue and Nessie to scream.

"Get away from there Sue, take the chiefs kid with you. But _that thing_ isn't taking one more step."

Jacob growled and took a step forward, he pushed Nessie toward Sue and motioned for them to head in. Nessie made a grab for his hand, but Jacob wasn't there anymore, he'd ran toward the building, jumping on a truck parked at the entrance, into the tree and he was up on the roof. A third shot ran out, but it hit the tree Jacob had been in just moments ago. Jacob fought to control his rage as he came face to face with the man who had almost shot his girlfriend, he grabbed the gun out of his hands and snapped it in two.

"Don't you ever say that again."

Jake crouched down to stare at the man who was now flat on his back, looking up at him terrified.

"Don't you dare to even look at her. Because the next time you do, I'll show you just what makes me the son of the chief."

He glared again at the man, reigned in his burning desire to break the man's nose before he jumped down again. When he landed he was face to face with a scolding Sue who was shaking her head.

"Still have the same temper I see," she smiled wide and pulled him into her arms.

"I am so glad that you have made it home safe. You're father has been worried about you."

She smiled and took both of their hands, pulling them inside with her.

The Tribal Center was the biggest building on the Native American Reservation. It consisted of offices for the volunteers who did work for the community, a doctor's office, a day care and a big area that were used for large scale meetings or plays that were put on by the schools. Sue tried to pull the kids past the double doors leading toward the large common area.

"Better not go in there, if Zeke's reaction is anything to go by".

Jacob pulled his hand out of hers and pushed the door open only far enough to look inside. Now he realized that this is why the village looked so abandoned. Everybody was gathered here at the Center. He closed the door and turned back to Sue.

"What are they all doing here?".

She just shook her head an motioned for them to follow her, she led them away from the crowd and into the offices. Finally they came to the board room, the big oval shaped table in the center was covered in papers, he barely registered this before his eyes were glued to his dad. His dad was in his wheelchair at the table, his arms and head resting it's surface, he looked old. Jacob crouched beside him and put a hand on his back, he was momentary stunned speechless as he took in the old and tired features on his father's face. He looked tired even while he slept.

"Dad."

Jacob shook his dad slightly. "Wake up."

Billy Black blinked his eyes and before he even saw his son he could feel his heavy and hot palm on his back, as he grabbed his son and wrapped his arms around him, the old chief still hadn't seen him for his eyes were filled with tears. He just held onto his son tight, grateful that he was there, he was free.

Jacob sat next to his father on one side and Nessie on his other, opposite them was Old Quil, his best friends grandfather, and Sue Clearwater, one of the Tribe's elders and mother of two of his best friends, was pouring everybody a cup of hot tea. Jacob looked at the faces of the council members until his patience was gone.

"Somebody start telling me what happened!"

His father's hand landed on his wrist.

"It's not that easy son. Give us a moment to gather our thoughts."

Finally Billy Black took a deep breath and started his story.

It had been a cloudy day almost two weeks ago. Jared and Kim had been preparing for their anniversary party at their own diner. Everybody had come to help. The girls were cooking up a storm in the kitchen, enough to feed the entire village. There had been everything from Barbeque Chicken to the Clearwater's Fish Fry, enough desserts, cakes, muffins, ice cream to keep everybody feeling full for three weeks. The boys were out setting up the tables, preparing the barbeques, getting the sound system to work. The spirits had been high and everybody was looking forward to the last barbeque of the season. Quil and Claire had been putting up the decorations but once they had used everything Claire had decided that it wasn't enough, so she had convinced Quil to take her to the Tribal Center and see what was lying around there. She had her heart set on more balloons. Five minutes after they had taken off toward the Center they had come running back. Quil had pushed Claire in Sue's hand and kissed her head before running to find Sam. Quil had just spoken three words to Sue before he had run off.

"Hide. Cold Ones".

Panic had broken out, the elders had tried to get everybody into the diner, to get them out of sight as Quil had rounded up the wolves. There had been no more time for secrecy and people had screamed and passed out when they saw their neighbors and sons phase right in front of them. The wolves had phased and ran off to meet the Cold Ones head on.

Old Quil sighed and Sue was whipping her tears away frantically as they had to relive their day. Nessie took Sue's hand in her own and squeezed it slightly. Sue nodded and she continued.

Everybody had gotten inside of the diner and the wolves had rushed off. They had no idea where they were actually headed for, if it was a single vampire who had crossed onto their lands, if it was one of the Cullens who had returned. They didn't know. Soon the crowd in the diner had been startled and shocked to hear the air filled with wolf cries and howls. They didn't have time to be worried about that for long before the door of the diner flew open and two immense beings stepped inside. Their eyes were as ruby red and as fierce as they had ever seen. A third one behind them had entered and had randomly started to point at people, the ones he pointed at were hauled outside by the other two. When they left again the elders noticed that only the imprintees were taken, those closed to the wolves. At that point they feared the worst, how had they known how to take and why were they taken?

Sue and Old Quil had rushed to the second story of the building, from the roof terrace they could see the square in front of the center. A sight that would stay with them forever. The wolves were merely sitting in the square, looking lost and confused, some got up and growled only to wander around aimlessly in a circle or to fall again to the floor, whining and withering in pure agony. There had been a black mist surrounding the wolves, hovering and twisting around them, a mist that came from the hands of a small boy just outside the circle. He wasn't the only one though, around him was a force of more than twenty Cold Ones. All wearing shades of black and grey cloaks. They looked at the wolves with a mixture of boredom and disgust. All except for one, who was walking through the black mist, seemingly not affected by it as he studied the wolves up close. Mumbling to himself.

Then the three vampires that had come to the diner came back into focus. The one in the black cloak was leading the group of Quileute women toward the wolves and the other Cold Ones. The two others were pushing the scared and crying imprints forward. As soon as they got to the square the one who had been studying the wolves cried out in glee. He went on and on how fascinating it was and told the boy to let the wolves go. As soon as he did the mist started to evaporate and the wolves seemed to come out of a trance. The wolves looked like they were going to charge at the cold ones, but as soon as they saw their imprints they stopped. It was Sam who phased back in order to be able to talk to the Cold Ones. He pleaded to let the imprintees go. He tried to get closer to the girls, but the Cold Ones didn't let him. The leaders smooth voice was filling the air, telling them that he wanted the wolves to come with them. And if they did the girls would be allowed to go free.

He demanded that the wolves turn back into their human selves and one by one they did, every single pair of eyes turned toward the imprintees. Jared's eyes were glued to Kims as they both were thinking that today wasn't supposed to be this way, they were supposed to celebrate their twelfth anniversary. But would they even get a chance to? Jared mouthed that he was sorry to her but she just shook her head and gave him a small smile. The same happened with Sam and Emily, she blew him a kiss and he took a step toward her, only to be stopped by Jane's power. He fell to the floor withering in pain and screaming, causing Emily to run toward him when one of the guards stopped her. She was hoisted in the air by a single arm, it was Felix, the biggest of all the guards of the Volturi, his power was physical, he was the strongest immortal to ever have existed. At the command of Aro he grinned and pushed his mouth to the side of her neck. Emily died screaming at the searing pain that came with his bite, but her eyes never left Sam's.

The other wolves were enraged of the fact that the Cold Ones decision to not fight, but to go after the people they loved the most. Collin couldn't contain himself, he was one of the younger wolves and his anger got the best of him. He phased and lunged toward the vampire who had just dropped Emily's corpse toward the ground. Felix merely grabbed him and with a small movement broke his neck, before tossing him back to his brothers. The fight was over before it had even started. The wolves submitted, wanting to spare the rest of the imprints, they promised to follow the Cold Ones where ever they would go.

Sue shook her head.

"They killed the girls anyway. All of them".

Her eyes found Jacobs but he saw nothing but her broken spirit.

"They killed them and they took the boys. There wasn't anything that we could do."

Old Quil put a hand on Sue's shoulder.

"We haven't heard a thing since they were taken away. But we're happy that you came home. Now we have at least one protector left."

Jacob looked up at the council members.

"But I'm not staying."

At that eyebrows all around the room shot up.

"What do you mean son, you're not staying?"

Billy looked at him questioningly.

"They need me, dad. I need to find them and see what is going on."

"No."

Old Quil stood up looking at Jacob.

"You cannot abandoned the tribe as well, we have always needed the protectors. For a reason." Jacob got to his feet as well.

"There weren't any protectors for two generations before we came around, you can deal without them now."

Sue looked up.

"I agree with Jacob. Obviously we need protectors, we've been exposed to the Cold Ones and they will be back at some point. However…"

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"I want to know what happened to the boys, not only Seth, but all of them. We can't just do nothing."

Her voice broke on the last part and her hand clamped around the teacup in her hands.

"Seth," Jacob looked at Sue, "not Leah?"

Sue shook her head. "She moved away a few years ago, she didn't stay in touch".

Before Jacob had any chance to respond to this news, the door behind them flew open and a crowd of people tried to swamp through it all at once. Everybody at the table jumped up and faced the crowd. Sue and Quil demanding to know what was going on. But before the words left their mouths, the first shot pulverized a piece of the ceiling and the plaster rained down on the council members. Jacob quickly moved himself in front of Nessie when he saw Zeke stepping forward.

"Out of our way son."

Jacob growled, stepping forward.

"I am not your son. And we are not making any trouble here so you better leave."

Zeke and the people standing beside him shook their heads, eyes trying to see past Jacob to Nessie who was trying to make herself even smaller.

"No can do if you keep that thing here. That thing just came through here kidnapping and killing our people!"

"That wasn't her and you know it!"

Jacob started to tremble, he was quickly losing his temper. Sue stood up.

"She is not like that. She wasn't there that day".

When Zeke reloaded his gun it didn't matter anymore what anybody's opinion on the matter was, Jacob had asked too much off his self control. In the middle of a meeting room filled with people he lost his temper for the first time in more than a decade. He knocked the tables over, forcing Nessie to jump away. The first row of people, including Zeke, were knocked back. Jacob forced himself to remain low to the ground, trying not to rip anybody to shreds. When he stood up on all four legs he was met with eyes full of terror, people gasping at the wolf he'd become, people whispering that he should have been taken too. He looked at Zeke, who was clutching at his right leg, and Jacob could smell the blood penetrating the air. He didn't feel the least bit remorseful that he had injured the man. Jacob leaned toward the man growling and baring his long teeth, while Nessie quickly jumped on his back and whispered in his ear that they should get out of here. Jacob looked behind him, nodding to his dad, Quil and Sue before he pushed his way through the crowd, knocking even more people over before he and Nessie finally broke through the doors and quickly ran away from Quileute territory.

Once they had crossed the border and entered back onto the land of the Cullens, Jacob crumbled. He changed back to his human form and let himself fall in the middle of the forest. His hands clutched at his head as he wept and curled up into himself. Nessie walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying to sooth him as much as she could. He gasped for air and his voice trembled.

"The silence. They're all gone".

6 van 6


End file.
